


the best thing i ever did

by blushlix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Lee Felix is Bad at Feelings (Stray Kids), Light Angst, M/M, idk happy holdiays yall, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushlix/pseuds/blushlix
Summary: “Nice socks,” Hyunjin beamed, his eyes turning into crescents and his dimples revealing themselves. He still hadn’t let go of Felix. The younger boy was blushing furiously, seven different types of embarrassment fighting for dominance. Hyunjin’s hair was tied back in a baby ponytail that should have been too cute to be legal. The situation was bad.“Thank you,” Felix managed to huff anyway, because he was a soldier and Hyunjin was a man and he would not make a fool of himself so easily, “Min hyung’s taste is very refined.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, lee felix & lee chan | dino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	the best thing i ever did

**Author's Note:**

> helloour happy holidays guys i come with hyunlix and christmas fluff 
> 
> title is from the best thing i ever did by twice <3 ☃️

Felix admittedly wasn’t really looking where he was going when the travesty occurred, more preoccupied with trying not to trip over his feet, clad in the new fuzzy slipper socks that Minho had thrown at him. (The older boy was well aware that Felix wasn’t fond of socks of any kind, but it was, in his own words, ‘asscrack colder than the hinges of hell’, and ‘You’re liable to turn into a yeti, Yongbok, you know the kind that lives all alone with just the fish for company?’. He’d glared at the Australian until he finally put them on and was no longer in danger of losing toes to frostbite. Felix thought it would be a fair deal as long as he didn’t have to deal with the fuzzy stuff that got stuck in his toe nails, but alas. The choice wasn’t his.)

So when he bumped into something at the entrance of the kitchen and nearly toppled over, quite naturally, he screamed. 

He was going to die. He was going to smash his head open on the cold kitchen tiles and those fucking slipper socks won’t have been for shit and _fuck you Minho hyung I’m going to die in fuzzy fucking reindeer socks_ -

That train of thought was derailed pretty quickly when he stopped falling, though. There were hands holding him steady, which could have been alarming except even without looking Felix knew who it was. There was only one person who’s hands were _that_ warm and reached nearly all the way around his waist without stretching and he was standing upright but now Felix was going to die for a whole nother reason. 

Felix looked up very slowly.

“Nice socks,” Hyunjin beamed, his eyes turning into crescents and his dimples revealing themselves. He still hadn’t let go of Felix. The younger boy was blushing furiously, seven different types of embarrassment fighting for dominance. Hyunjin’s hair was tied back in a baby ponytail that should have been too cute to be legal. The situation was bad. 

“Thank you,” Felix managed to huff anyway, because he was a soldier and Hyunjin was a man and he would not make a fool of himself so easily, “Min hyung’s taste is very refined.”

“Hmmm,” Hyunjin didn’t sound convinced, but a corner of his mouth hitched up regardless. Felix wasn’t staring. He just happened to know Hyunjin’s little noises and gestures better than he knew himself. He wasn’t sure which one was more pathetic. There was no time to dwell on it, anyway, when Hyunjin’s foot (clad in normal socks, the kind Felix would be just fine in too, thank you very _much_ Minho hyung) reached out to poke Felix’s. 

“He’s right, though. Wouldn’t do to lose these.” Hyunjin tilted his head, smiled. All that smiling was bad for Felix’s heart. “Your feet are tiny. No wonder he got those for you. You look cute.” 

Felix was pretty sure his blood stopped flowing in his veins. His feet were small? Is that a good thing? Hyunjin wasn’t laughing because he had stupid looking feet was he? No, because he’d just said he was cute, right? He thought Felix was cute? Or was it just the fucking reindeer socks? He liked Felix’s socks?

Hyunjin laughed when Felix didn’t respond for a moment, lost in his inner turmoil. He seemed like he was finally going to let go- the younger boy realized through his haze that his hands were still holding onto his waist, that they had been this whole time- when he looked up above him for some reason. Felix did too,wondering what it was. There was a hook on top of the empty doorway that the van keys usually hung from, but someone had replaced them with a sprig of mistletoe instead.

“Oh hey,” Hyunjin said, “Mistletoe.” He didn’t even give Felix time to register that before swooping down and landing a peck on his mouth, pulling away after just a breath. He gave him that dumpling smile again, the one that Felix would be willing to trade the whole world away just to be worthy of, eye crescents and dimples and all. And then he walked off, leaving Felix still standing there reeling.

The freckled boy lifted a hand to touch his lips, feeling the ghost of the kiss still lingering there like a second heartbeat.

Not fair, he thought helplessly. Hwang Hyunjin was so not fair.

☃️

It happened like that a few times, and it was slowly driving Felix mad. Hyunjin would catch him under one of the surprising number of cunningly placed mistletoe that decorated the dorm, kiss him sweetly, like it meant something, and then act like it hand’t happened at all. Not that Felix ever alluded to it, but he never tried to kiss him anywhere else, and he never treated him any differently then he had before when they hung out, alone or with the others. Felix had no idea what it meant, and had come to the dispiriting conclusion that Hyunjin was probably just bored. He figured he should probably steer clear of the mistletoe if he didn’t want a broken heart when Hyunjin inevitably stopped kissing him after they came down. 

It would be so much easier if Hyunjin wasn’t such a good kisser. Sometimes he still gave Felix just a peck, like the first kiss, but other times when they were alone for the moment he kissed Felix _slow_ , tracing his mouth with his tongue and cradling Felix’s face in his hands like he was some treasure that he wanted to keep safe. One time he bit him and laughed when Felix yelped. It was always soft, though. Hyunjin always kept things so gentle and sweet. 

Felix still felt like something inside him withered away and died every time he left. 

So he was avoiding the mistletoe, for now. It had been two days since he’d felt Hyunjin’s lips on his, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss them, or even daydream about it. But Hyunjin didn’t mention it, and Felix was probably just imagining it if the older boy glanced at him longer than usual when they were together, and those puppy dog eyes he was shooting in his direction were probably for Changbin hyung standing next to him anyway, and it was for the best, wasn’t it. Hyunjin was a good kisser, and he made Felix feel almost worth those delicious kisses, but all good things come to an end, and he always walked away anyway, and it was for the best. They were still friends. It would be alright. 

Felix just didn’t think he’d feel anyone else’s mouth on his so soon. 

Chan had a lot of friends, and even though the rest of the boys minus Hyunjin and Jeongin mostly kept to themselves, they were all always happy to meet his friends when he asked them over. Chan sort of just radiated goodness, and like calls to like, and his friends were just nice. Felix was glad Chan had so many. And Vernon was a nice guy with a nice smile, and, in Felix’s humble private opinion, an even nicer friend. Chan- the other Chan- was neat. He had pink hair and a warm laugh and a great sense of humor, and he and Felix hit it off pretty quickly. At some point Felix had touched his hand, while they were laughing maybe, and when pink haired Chan felt how cold Felix’s hand was he promptly held it captive in his own. Not that Felix was complaining. 

He really did like Chan a lot, even if they’d just met. He was really such a comfortable yet bright person. If Felix hadn’t still been hung up over a certain blond haired lamp post with dimples like a cherub he could have easily found himself with a crush on the pink haired boy, but as it was he could already tell that they’d be good friends. 

Felix was on his way to the kitchen for some more cookies, and Chan had come with him, probably because he was a gentleman or whatever but also probably at least partially because Hyunjin had been sitting next to him and kind of started glaring daggers at him ever since he’d pocketed Felix’s hand. Felix wasn’t sure why. Breach of covid protocol, maybe. They’d both tested negative recently though, so. Maybe he was just tired. 

Anyway, neither Chan nor Hyunjin had actually said or done anything hostile besides Hyunjin’s balls withering glare which Chan was, in Felix’s opinion, ignoring with a fortitude surpassing those of the marines, but Felix still felt the need to give Chan an escape. And the cookie plate was empty, which should be a crime. They had company, for god’s sake. What were they, animals? 

Felix was a little troubled at the thought of Chan seeing the tattered curtain that separated the kitchen from their balcony, but then he remembered how broke Pledis had been before Chan’s group debuted and started keeping their lights on, so he left black haired Chan and Vernon and Hyunjin with the others without any regrets.

It had been the first time in those two days that Felix wasn’t thinking about his confusing thing going on with Hyunjin, so he understandably forgot about the mistletoe above the kitchen doorway. Chan noticed, though.

“Oh, mistletoe! That’s so cool.” He looked genuinely delighted that they had real mistletoe in their dorms for holiday season, and Felix felt his mouth curve up. He was a year older than Felix, but god, he was cute. Chan raised his eyebrows and grinned before leaning down to leave a smooch at the corner of Felix’s mouth, and they both burst into giggles when he pulled away. 

Felix could tell Chan hadn’t meant anything by it. He was really so comfortable- it wasn’t like with Hyunjin when Felix had questioned every moment he’d spent with the older to look for some hidden meaning. Chan seemed like the type of person just to kiss for fun and to have something to laugh about, and that was that. Felix liked it. 

When they stopped laughing and actually went inside the kitchen though, Felix turned around to exaggerate a bow and present their kitchen to the older, and in doing so he caught a glimpse of blond hair disappearing back into the living room. There was only one person in the dorms sporting that shade of platinum- and if Felix was honest with himself, even if there were ten he’d know Hyunjin anywhere. The shape of him was imprinted on the back of his eyelids like a tattoo. 

Felix wasn’t really sure what he felt about that- Hyunjin had seen them kissing, but it’s not like he owed him anything, and he didn’t like Chan like that anyway. Not that Hyunjin had any way of knowing that. Hyunjin was the one that had walked away since the beginning, but Felix still felt something in his stomach drop. 

He turned back to Chan quickly. Hwang Hyunjin had left him enough confusing feelings to last several lifetimes. Felix could sort these ones out later. But the way Chan was smiling at him and glancing through the doorway with a knowing look left Felix even more flustered than before. 

He doubted he looked very threatening with a pink face and reindeer socks but he pointed a finger at Chan anyway. “Don’t you dare-”

Chan held his hands up in defense. “Nah, he’s hot. I get it.”

Felix let out a frustrated squeal and swatted the older boy while he laughed. He groaned and stomped over to the cookie jar. 

Chan skipped over and took a cookie, and because even though Felix didn’t feel the same way for him that he felt for Hyunjin, Chan still had a cute smile, he let him with minimal glaring. Chan had the good manners to speak before taking a bite.

“For the record, everyone saw him eye fucking you from across the room. And you looked like a kicked puppy when he didn’t sit next to you. Neither of you are subtle.” With an uncharacteristic seriousness, he placed his hands on Felix’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. The effect was kind of ruined when he stopped to brush some crumbs from the cookie of Felix’s shoulder, but that just made the younger boy like him more. “Felix, I already know you’re a good guy, and you deserve a good guy, and even though Hyunjin looks like he wants to stick bamboo shoots up my fingernails, I think he’s a good guy. But if he doesn’t do anything after _that_ , then he doesn’t deserve you. So please don’t run after someone who won’t even look back at you. Your hair is too nice to pine over someone like that.” Then he took a bite. “ _Bro_. These are so good. Teach me your ways.” 

It hit Felix like a blue shell in Mario Kart. “You did that _on purpose_ so he’d see!” 

Chan cackled. Felix liked him a lot, and he was pretty sure they were going to end up besties soon, but if he wasn’t a self-proclaimed pacifist he would have seriously decked him by now. 

**☃️**

After Vernon and pink haired Chan had departed with an invitation for them to hang out again soon, Felix went back to his room, buzzing with the giddy kind of exhaustion that all the best memories left behind. 

Black haired Chan and Changbin weren’t in their beds. Hyunjin was there instead, sitting at the foot of Felix’s. The younger boy felt his mouth go dry, but he didn’t even have time to say anything before Hyunjin got up and shut the door behind him, crowding him up against it. Their knees knocked together, and Hyunjin’s eyes were roving over Felix’s face, drinking him in, as if searching for something. Felix’s face warmed. He felt flustered and Hyunjin wasn’t even doing anything, just watching him. 

“No mistletoe,” Felix whispered. He desperately wished he knew what Hyunjin was thinking. He knew him well enough to read his face usually, but he was focusing too hard on keeping his breathing steady with Hyunjin so close right now.

“Maybe I just want to talk,” Hyunjin huffed. He looked adorable with his eyebrows furrowed, and Felix had to clench his hands to keep them to himself. 

“So talk.”

“Do you like Chan.”

“I- _excuse me?_ ” Felix demanded indignantly. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe for Hyunjin to dance around it like he’d been dancing around Felix this whole time, but he asked the question bluntly. “I don’t, but I don’t see what concern of yours that is, since you only seem to like me under that damn cactus anyway.” He felt some of his hurt bleed into his tone, but Hyunjin seemed more bewildered by the last part of his statement than anything. 

He pulled back, unimpressed. “Did you just fucking call-” 

“ _Anyways_ ,” Felix tried to slide out from between Hyunjin and the door, but the taller boy held one hand to the wall near his head, caging him in from three sides. He left him an out from his other side, but Felix didn’t move again. Hyunjin leaned down.

“Yongbok,” he breathed directly into his ear. Felix couldn’t hide the full bodied shudder that racked his body. “Do you honestly think I don’t want to kiss you except under the mistletoe?” 

Felix couldn’t think. Hyunjin was so close, he could count every single one of his eyelashes. If he tilted his head by even a little bit, they’d be kissing. He forgot what Hyunjin had asked him. He forgot everything except how good Hyunjin’s mouth and hands had felt on him.

Felix pressed his hands to Hyunjin’s chest, to try to get him some space to think, except Hyunjin didn’t budge and now he didn’t want to take his hands off him and he was really worse off than before, wasn’t he. 

“You-” Felix barely knew what he was saying, and he sounded far too breathless, but at least his voice didn’t crack. Small victories. He could feel the taller boy’s chest expanding every time he inhaled. It was too much. He was too much. “You never kiss me otherwise.” 

“Yongbok,” Hyunjin murmured again, and he knocked their foreheads together gently. Felix really couldn’t think. Hyunjin was kissing his way down Felix’s cheek and jaw, and he was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing. He was pretty sure if Hyunjin wasn’t holding him against the door he’d fall over. Just over a week had left him addicted to the older boy’s mouth. Hyunjin reached the corner of Felix’s mouth, and he almost couldn’t make sense of what he was saying. “I’m dumb. And I was really scared.” 

Right against Felix’s lips. “But I always liked you.” And then they were kissing. 

Everytime Hyunjin had kissed him before it was soft, gentle, something out of a fairy tale. 

This was none of these. 

Hyunjin kissed him like he had something to prove, like his world stopped and started with Felix’s mouth. He kissed him like he was trying to bruise Felix’s lips with his own and leave a mark there for everyone to see. 

Felix was a simple man. He kissed him back. 

When Hyunjin bit his lip, Felix opened his mouth, helplessly, and tried not to make any noise. He felt his stomach swoop when Hyunjin sucked on his tongue, and he tried to swallow down a whimper. Hyunjin heard it anyway, though. Felix could tell from the way he pressed even closer, kissed him harder. His hands clenched in his shirt. 

Hyunjin only pulled away when Felix was nearly gasping for breath. Even then he just trailed his lips down Felix’s neck, which wasn’t really helping the matter. The freckled boy had the vague idea that maybe he shouldn’t be letting him do this, but he became distracted pretty quickly when Hyunjin started sucking on his pulse point. 

“Fuck, Hyunjin, Hyunjin,” Felix’s hands tangled themselves in the taller boy’s hair as he tilted his head back. 

“He kissed you,” Hyunjin said, his voice low and deliciously rough, “and you let him.” He bit down. They were doing this against the door, for god’s sake. Was it even locked? Felix’s thoughts were too scattered to remember. He was pretty sure he could feel his brain melting in his skull. 

“He didn’t- he doesn’t like me- it wasn’t-” Hyunjin didn’t let him finish before kissing him again. It was rough, teeth scraping against lips and Hyunjin holding onto Felix’s jaw. He’d never seen this side of Hyunjin before. He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like it. 

Felix suddenly wondered if Hyunjin’s back hurt. As if he was reading his mind, Hyunjin pulled him over to the bed and shoved him down before kissing him again. Felix wondered how he was ever going to stop kissing him now. It felt like a habit he wasn’t going to be able to get rid of. 

Hyunjin pulled away. “I don’t give a fuck if he does or doesn’t like you,” he mumbled, “that’s why I asked about _you_.” 

He really needed to stop kissing him between sentences. It took Felix an embarrassingly long time to follow. When he did, Felix sat up and dodged Hyunjin’s mouth. 

“No, wait, you animal,” he scowled, and waited until Hyunjin looked appropriately chastised. “ _You_ kissed _me_ randomly under mistletoe without giving me a single hint that it was anything more than that and now you’re jealous because someone _else_ kissed me when I had no idea if you even _felt_ anything or you were just bored-” 

“I like you.” Felix fell silent. “I’ve liked you for a long time. I messed up, I know. I should’ve said it sooner. And I am jealous. But it was never nothing to me. I was just scared, but it was- you always meant something to me.”

“Oh.” Felix nodded. He almost was too scared to believe it was true. “You-oh.” He looked up. What the hell. “Well, since that’s settled. I like you too, by the way.” He reached for Hyunjin’s mouth again. 

Hyunjin didn’t respond for a moment, and Felix was certain he’d made a horrible mistake, but then he kissed him back, and _oh_. Hyunjin kissed so good, Felix didn’t know how he’d gone without this for two days. It was even better now that he wasn’t worried about what the taller boy was thinking. Felix tugged on his hair. Honestly Hyunjin had kissed him too thoroughly to think about it too much before either. He’s pretty sure he would’ve kissed him until the sun rose if the door hadn’t banged open right then and startled them apart. 

So it hadn’t been locked. Damn it. 

Changbin shrieked. “In my _room_? That’s disgusting!” 

“What is it?” Jeongin hollered from the other room.

“Nothing!” Hyunjin shouted back. 

“He’s defiling Yongbok!” 

“Hyunjin what the FUCK.” That was Jisung. Lovely.

“IN THE DORMS? SERIOUSLY?” 

“Shut up Seungmin!” Hyunjin yelled. Felix was pretty sure he was blushing at least as much as he was himself, if not more. He wanted to disappear. He should’ve died that time he bumped into Hyunjin in the kitchen entrance. 

“We’re not doing anything!” Felix protested weakly. Changbin looked in his direction and shuddered. 

“Hyunjin, I’m killing you,” he told him almost reasonably before disappearing again, shaking his head. 

“It was just kissing…” Felix’s voice trailed off when he saw the way Hyunjin was looking at him. He swallowed.

“Yeah, you have a little…” Hyunjin reached out to trace his neck, and it took Felix a moment to realize. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing. 

“ _You left a mark?”_ He raised a hand to cover his neck. He took back everything nice he said about Hyunjin’s kissing and his smile and his hands. He was going to help Changbin kill him. He was going to do it himself. 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Hyunjin pulled his hand away and leaned down to nose along his neck. “I don’t know about just one mark, but anyway. They look good.” Felix didn’t know how to feel about that. Damn Hyunjin. He just wasn’t fair. 

Or maybe Felix was just weak. Maybe it didn’t matter. When Hyunjin kissed him again, Felix let him. Maybe it was always going to be like that, regardless of the circumstances. All Felix knew was that he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. This was a habit he could keep.

+☃️

“I still can’t believe you called it a cactus.”

“Plants are plants. They’re both green. Do I look like a botanologist to you?”

“A _what_? And why would I kiss you under a cactus?”

“Because I’m cute?”

“...”

“You’re never kissing me again, by the way.”

“WAIT Yongbok you’re cute and I _would_ kiss you under a cactus hold on-”

+☃️

“You can say thank you now, by the way.”

“Thank you, Minho hyung. If I didn’t have you… I wouldn’t have you.” 

“For the socks, Yongbokie. Keep up.”

“Thank you for the most hideous piece of clothing I own, hyung. I appreciate it lots. I truly do.”

“Not while you own that shredded blue sweater it isn’t-”

“HEY those bring out _my eyes_ -”

“Should’ve never fucking told Hyunjin you like him you ungrateful brat-”

“YOU DID WHAT?”

+☃️

_pink hair chan :D_

heard binnie caught u 2 making out lol yw

_pixie lixie ^^_

binnie hyung is a traitor and will pay for his crimes ty for informing

_pink hair chan :D_

np !! also tell hyunjin hey

_pixie lixie ^^_

he said hey !!

_pink hair chan :D_

u know damn well

_pixie lixie ^^_

alright he said can u fight but

_pink hair chan :D_

a charmer

u sure know how to pick them

_pixie lixie ^^_

thx bestie <3

**Author's Note:**

> aand thats that :D i wrote this in like 3 hours today since im on break sorry if it sucks i wanted to get it out today i might go back to edit tho
> 
> i couldve picked someone thats actually friends with lix but i like chan hes my favorite boyo not in skz and i gave him pink hair bec he deserves it <3 hope it wasnt too confusing
> 
> feel free to leave constructive criticism <3 kudos and comments motivate me ᵕ̈ wash your hands and stay safe !! happy holidays ☃️
> 
> disclaimer : everything i write is pure fiction and should be taken lightly !! i am in no way attempting to imply or assume anything about the members' personal lives or relationships with each other !! and i do not ship seriously this is more of a creative excercise than anything else !! thats all thank u


End file.
